Help me out
by seriesmaniac1317
Summary: I was happy, I was in love. So why was the girl of my dreams starring in a barrel of a gun? Why was I doing nothing?...AU, Faberry, rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N I was inspired by Alias. I don't own Glee, I don't own Alias. Sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my first language. **

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Rachel Berry. I've been working for secret organisation called Taga. They recruted me after high school, trained me and now I'm their weapon. I thought I was working for good guys, but when I wanted to quit they killed my fathers. This opened my eyes. I stayed in Taga, completing their tasks to protect my friends. I was desperate.

One day I met this girl, short blonde hair, beautiful eyes, athletic body. Her name was Quinn Fabrey, she told she could help me, free me. Later I found out she was a CIA agent and they wanted to destroy Taga from inside with my help.

That was it, my chance to get revenge for my father's murder, you can't blame me for taking it. Quinn was a link between me and CIA. We spent a lot of time together so after a few months I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes. We kept it in secret so neither CIA nor Taga would found out.

I was happy, I was in love, in love with Quinn. So why was the girl of my dreams staring in a barrel of a gun? Why was I doing nothing?

_*BANG*_

Well let's start from the beginnig.

**A/N Hope you like it. Be kind, it's my first story.**


	2. Don't worrytoo much

**A/N Thanks for review Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**1 month earlier**_

I woke up in my bed, reaching my hand to the second pillow to find it empty. I looked at the room, seeing a note at the desk. I got up from the bed, walked to the desk and read the note.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I went jogging. You looked so adorable asleep so i let you._

_Be here soon, Quinn._

I loved her notes, she alway knew how to get me. After a shower I went down to make breakfast, when the door was opened and closed. Two hands sneaked from behind to my abdomen.

"Hello jogger."I turned my head and kissed Quinn on lips. "Hi beautiful, I'm so hungry."

"Do you won't me to make you something?" Quinn pulled closer to me and whispered in my ear "I'd like eat you." Her lips travelled down my neck, kissing every part of it.

"I'll make you something, but you should take a shower first, you're all sweaty." I tried to control myself, focusing in spoon in my hand. Quinn kissed her way back to my ear "I won't be the only one when I'm done with you."

I turned around kissing Quinn on lips while pulling her back to the bedroom.

* * *

After breakfest Quinn left to her office and I headed to Taga. When i got there I saw Puck walking to me. Puck was my best friend here, nothing more ever happened and we liked it that way. "Sup Rach. Boss wants to see us and give us info on our next mission." "Ok, thanks Noah." We smiled at each other and walked to conference room. Santana and Finn were already here. Santana nodded to me and I went to sit down. Before I sit, Finn was already in the chair next to mine.

"Rachel, would you like to go to dinner with me...I mean...a date? On Friday?" I looked at Puck and Santana both rolling their eyes. "No Finn, I already told you I'm not interested." Finn couldn't get it so he went on "Why? You're single, I'm single, why wouldn't you go out with me? Or do you have someone?" My fingers tighten around the chair, my face emotionless "No, I'm not dating anyone, I'm just not interest." They couldn' found out about Quinn and I, they would start checking her, found out she works against them and get her out of the way. I couldn't let that happend.

Finn opened his mouth to say something else but Schuester walked to the room and started talking.

"Good morning, you're next mission will take you to Ireland. There's a lab in Dublin developing a computer chip with ability to break in any computer in the world. There are a lot of people, who want that chip. So you're leaving tomorrow morning. Jones will tell you more details." With that he left the room.

After the briefing I completed some paperwork and went home.

* * *

_**Same time somewhere else**_

I sat behind my desk in CIA headquarters when Brittany came to me and said that Sue wanted to see me. I went to her office and sat down. "Hello Quinn. How's our double agent?"

"She's fine. Why am I here?" "Schuester is interested in one chip, in Ireland. I need you to ask our double about it. Call me then. I hope Miss Berry will be helpful, we can't let Schuester get that chip." I nodded and left to get the informations.

* * *

When I got home Quinn was already there drawing on the sofa. "Hi Rach, I was waiting for you." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess it's about my new mission. Schuester told us this morning." We weren't afraid to talk about Taga in our home, because we made sure, that there were no bugs and no ona could listen.

Quinn nodded and stopped drawing and I told her what Schuester wanted me to do. "I need to call my boss and then I'll tell you what we'll do." She put down the paper and went to the next room to make the phone call.

I looked at the drawing. It was us sitting in a park, kissing. It was beautiful. Quinn had always this gift, that's why I never understood her need to join CIA after she studied art. She was probably interested in chasing bad guys like i was. Unlike me she really does.

Quinn came back and started "Boss wants me and Brittany to steal the chip before you. I'm leaving in 3 hours." I knew Quinn and Brittany were able to take care of themselves. Britt was her partner for a long time. I've met her a few times on missions and we became friends.

I don't know what I'd if something happened to her like tomorrow. I...

"Are you okey?" I slipped out of my thoughts to see Quinn's worried eyes looking at me. "Were you listening to what I was saying?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Of course, that I'm about to make pointless trip to Western Europe" and leaned to capture her lips.

She broke the kiss holding me close to her "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow in the evening. Our teams won't meet. I'm going to be on my way back home when you enter the lab."

"I know, just be careful and say hi to Britt." She smiled and laid me down on the couch. "I will, she wants to hang out with us, she said something about a dinner next week. Hope you don't mind I agreed." She said kissing my blood pulse, running her hands all over my back.

"Of course not." How could I said 'no'? "You're leaving in 3 hours you said?" I placed my hands on her chicks bringing her head to my."

"It gives us two hours, what should we do?" She asked with devilish grinn on her face.

"I have an idea." We kissed passionately as my hand blindly searched for remmote control, turning the TV on and volume up.

What can I say? We were ragardful neighbours.

* * *

Quinn left and I went for a walk when my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi it's Finn, pack your stuffs, we're leaving in 30." I stopped in the middle of the step. "What did you say?" "Boss changed the time, we're leaving in 30 minutes. Get ready and get here." Damn it!

"I'll be there in 20." "Great. I was wondering if maybe after the job we cou..." I canceled the call not in the mood to listen his offers. This is bad, what if they'll be here first or worse what if they met Quinn and Britt. She couldn't call Quinn, because she was in a plane by now. She texted her so she'd read it in Ireland. Damn it, I couldn't do anything else.

I got my stuffs and went to Taga. Puck, Finn and San was already here.

"Hi Rach, ready?" Puck smiled tapping my shoulder. "Sure." I smiled back.

After another short briefing we went to the plane. It was the longest flight I've ever had. Thoughts about everything what could go wrong poisoned my mind.

After the landing we went to lab, taking our positions outside, waiting for my comand.

"Let's move." With that, four dark features started to move closer to the lab.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other side of the lab._

Quinn waited for her tech guy to make his work. "I'm in, let's get that chip." Q and B started approaching the lab.

**A/N Well? What do you think? Any thoughts of the next chapter?**


	3. You think it's easy?

**A/N Thanks for reviews, hope you'll like this chap.**

* * *

"_I hacked in, they won't see a thing unlike me."_ "Copy that. We're going inside." Britt and I reached the door unseen. _"At the end of the hallway turn right and the second door on the left leads to guardsroom. Left turn will get you to the main lab. I'll be telling you where to go." _

"Britt go to the guardsroom, you know what to do, then meet me in the lab. Put your mask on." Britt nodded and we split and I went to the lab.

This building was such a labyrinth. Every corridor had many doors and the way the corridors crossed others made me think about impossibility of getting out without her tech guy.

I reached the main lab. It was a mess. Every table had many devices on them, like computers, wierd boxes I couldn't name and wires. How was I supposed to find the tiny chip in this? "Hey neardy, do you have an idea where this chip would be?" _"There's a box under the table behind you. Try it."_

I went to it and broke the lock. I found it, it was easier than I thought. "I'd take the chip, please."

* * *

Britt made it to the first door when she heard voices coming closer. She tried to open the door next to her. Lucky for her the door wasn't locked. She slipped inside closing the door quickly as the voices walked past the door slowly disappearing in the next corridor.

Britt looked around the room, it was an office, with papers all around the desk. Britt went closer to see the papers. It appeared they were bills with big 'SSA' on top of the pages.

However, she wasn't here to study bills, so she went to the door and opened them to see if it was save to continue.

She reached the empty guardsroom. There were 5 black screens and no indication of someone else.

"_We have a problem B, Q's in trouble, be ready to leave quickly." _Britt rushed back to the corridor where she and Quinn split up listening to the conversation between Quinn and Tech. She got there as Quinn appeared on the far side of the corridor. Britt ran to the door leading out, pushed it open scanning the area for unwanted company to see no one there. The shooting was heard from the building and Britt turned to see Quinn falling to the ground. "Q!"

* * *

I went to it and broke the lock. I found it, it was easier than i thought. "I'd take the chip, please."

My eyes went wide as I turned around to see two guns pointing to me and two figures in masks behind them. "I said give me the chip and get down on the ground," male, arrogant voice said.

I had no chance to do anything so I played along waitin for the right moment. I kneeled down and sent the box back behind me closer to the door I'd came in before.

"_We have a problem B, Q's in trouble, be ready to leave quickly," _went through my earpiece as my mind started thinking about Rachel. 'I promised her nothing will happen and than here I am, on my knees with two guns aiming at my head. What if they'll shoot me when they get the chip? What if I am not going to see Rachel ever again? No! I have to stop thinking like that.'

The other guy, who hadn't spoken yet, went to pick up the box. That fool wanted to go past me. That was my chance. I kicked him in the stomach and shoved him against the other one. I sprinted for the chip, took it out from the box and headed to the door when the bullets started flying around me.

'It's easier then I thought. I'm such an idiot.' "I need the fastest exit, NOW." _"Got it, do as I say." _

He guided me through the never-ending corridors and I started to think that I got lost. Footsteps behind me were closer now, I dared to look back and saw three of them.

'How many of them are there?' Another bullet whistled around my head. I was turning right as another one hit the corner of the wall close to my chest. Adrenalin in my veins made me go faster as I saw Britt waiting in the door leading outside. 'Come on Fabrey, you're almost there.' Few meters from the door I heard a gun going off and then something hit my left arm causing me to fall.

"Q!" Britt screamed and pulled out her gun, shooting at the trion on the other end of the corridor, making them hide behind the corner.

I forced myself off of the ground and ran outside. Britt was still shooting and than closed the door and we ran to the van.

"Turn the alarm on, we had a company and they're probably following us. And prepare to get out of here." I was glad Britt took care of it. My mind was foggy from the blood loss, but I had still managed to run.

When the van set off, my mind was driven to unconsciousness.

* * *

I needed to think about something else than Quinn not being home for two days. The memories of the mission came to her mind. Masked person on their knees escaping from Puck and Finn's captivity. The chase through the corridors and shooting. The feeling when Finn's bullet hit the person and _"Q!" _being screamed by someone. It must have been Quinn. She was supposed to be in that lab. And the second one could have been Britt. She always called Quinn like that. It was the worst feeling I had since my father's murder.

Quinn lost the chip when she hit the ground so we took it and left quickly as the alarm was activated.

The flight back home was even longer the the one to Ireland. In Taga I filled the report and went home to wait for Quinn.

I waited two days, trying calling and still nothing. I soaked on the couch letting my tears to drop freely for my missing soulmate.

* * *

I was waking up from my sleep. A voice far away was calling my name _'Quinn'_. I forced myself to focus on the voice and woke up completely. I was in the blue room, lieing in the bad with my arm fixed with bandages. Next to the bed sat Britt with warrys in her eyes.

"Hey Q you're finally awake." Britt relaxed a little, smiling at her. "What happened? Where am I? What about the mission?" I tried to remember anything, but my mind was still sleepy to think clearly.

"You were shot, nothing serious, it only hit a vein so you collapsed from the blood loss. We're in America now. You were out two days..." 'Two days? I need to find Rachel, she must've been worried sick since I didn't show up yesterday.' "...but you can leave after the doctor's check up." Britt stopped her monologue waiting for me to absorb the information.

"And the mission?" Britt looked paler by the second I asked about it. "Well...we don't have it." Her words confused me "What do you mean? I ran with the chip through the whole facility with bunch of idiots chasing me." "Yes, I was thinking about that and you might lose it when you fell to the ground."

Fleshes of the chase came to my head as I sighned. Britt smiled and took my healthy hand "Sue was upset whe we told her but then she learned about you being injured and forgot about the chip. There will be other opportunities to make Schuester angry." We smiled to that, knowing it was true.

Britt and I talked about everything when the doctor came and said that I could go home. I couldn't wait to see Rachel.

* * *

Britt gave me a lift to the street 2 blocks from our home. I told her I was about to see a friend. When she drove off I walked home thinking about Rachel. I walked to our appartement. The door wasn't even closed when I was pinned to them by Rachel's bearhug and painful hiss left my lips.

Rachel freed apologizing her face soaked with tears "I'm so sorry Quinn did I hurt you? I'm just glad you're finally here, I saw you were hit by a bullet and then you hit the ground and we needed to get out and you didn't show up for two days and I thought..." I pulled her close with my healthy arm, calming her down as she cried to my chest. I moved us to the bed and laid us down never leaving her embrace.

We stayed like that for a while and when Rachel calmed down she left my embrace and slapped me hard. She must had read my confusion from my face so she added "If you ever scare me like that again, I'm going to hunt you down, resurrect you if you die, kill you and resurrect you again."

It took me everything not to start laughing. I rather sit there and waited what was going to happen next.

Rachel's deadly look melted and she hugged me again and whispered "I love you" to my ear. I pulled her up to look into her eyes. There was so much love in the, love meant for me. "I love you to." She went to kiss me slowly, deeply, lovingly. She pulled herself away and we laid down falling asleep in each others hands.

* * *

**A/N Okey, this is chapter 3, It's NOT the end. I know where I want to lead this story, but if you had suggestions I'd like to know about them. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Are you kidding me?

**A/N: Another chapter, I'm really sorry it took so long, I'll try to write another one sooner. This chapter is a 'starting chapter', everything needs time. Hope you like.**

* * *

I woke up with Quinn still sleeping in my embrace. I freed myself carefully so I didn't wake her and walked to the kitchen. Having Quinn beck home was amazing, like something heavy fell of my heart the second I saw her in front of me breathing.

Schuester told me to go home for a few days and Quinn wasn't in condition to do anything for CIA. That meanted we had time for ourselves.

I made a coffe, grabbed a book and made myself comfortable on the couch to wait for Quinn's awakening.

Two hours later was Quinn still asleep. 'She is not going to sleep in their common free time. I know she needs a rest, but she also needs something to eat.' I got up and went to the bedroom where Quinn was sleep-talking. "Rae...oh God, Rachel...yes..."

'She's having sex with me in her dream when I am here for real? Is she kidding me?' I didn't know if I should laugh or wake her up and replace her dream. Then I remembered why I came here in the first place and my face turned into evil grin.

I went to kitchen and filled a glass with cold water and returned to Quinn. Her undying moans turned me on, they almost made me forget about my plan, but not completely.

I sat on the edge of the bed and spleshed the water in her face. Quinn woke up immediately, breathing heavily, not knowing what was going on. I smirked down at her.

"What was that for?" I smiled sweetly "I thought you needed to cool down a bit, because your moans were very loud due to your dream where you cheated on me with my-imaginary-self. And I thought I could replace her." Watching Quinn's face changing colors was very entertaining. Finally, her eyes widen and lust was written all over her face.

I put my lips on her ear placing my hands on her thighs and started rubbing them. Quinn's heart was bumping loudly against her ribcage. I moved my hands up her thighs to play with the hem of her panties as I whispered in her ear "But you probably want your dream instead of me so I'll give you some privacy."

I stood up quickly and almost ran out of the bedroom. After a moment Quinn's feet hit the floor as she ran after me yelling playfully "No no no, you did not! I'll make you pay for that. You can't wake me up, seduce me and leave me in the bed. You are mine!" I laughed at her as she pinned me to the wall. "Don't forget, your arm has been injured."

"Don't worry about me like you should be about yourself, because I can handle you with one hand." "Like in your dream a few minutes ago?" Her face was turning red again. Our lips were only a few inches apart when she whispered "When I think about that again, you're right, I should get back to my bed with my imaginary Rachel, she was quiet and...open."

The pressure on my body disappeared and I saw her walking to the bedroom. 'Is she kidding me? She's trying to use the same thing on me? She's good.' I followed her and when I entered the room I saw her lying on the bed with her eyes locked at mine.

"I was affraid my dream would change but this is perfect." I didn't understand, but then it hit me, I was supposed to make this performance with her and so I did.

I didn't even open my mouth, I just smiled and climbed at her. She placed her hands on my hips, but I pinned them under my legs. She looked confused so I went down to her ear "This IS your dream, but it doesn't mean that you're the one in charge." At the same time I travelled my hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. Quinn's moan was silenced by the kiss. I moved my hand down to her panties and started to work on her. Quinn's hips went forward to increase the contact with my hand. "I'm gonna make sure you will want to dream like this every night for the rest of your life." I was prepared to make that moment unforgetable, when...

CRRRRR. CRRRRRR.

'Who...Damn it I forgot.' I looked up at Quinn, anger written all over her face "Are you kidding me? Another interuption?" She went from anger to confusion when she looked at me, guilt written all over my face. "What? You know anything about this?" The doorbell ringed again as I explained.

"Well, yes. After the mission when I didn't know anything about you I was nervous and sad all the time and they wanted to distract me so they said they come to my place and have some fun, play a movie, chat a little. You know stupid things and then you showed up yesterday and I completely forgot about them and this morning...you know..." I stopped to catch my breath and see Quinn's reaction and my name was called from behind the door.

"I'm not mad Rachel, the timing is...wrong, but I get it. I sneak out somehow, just give me a minute." She was right, nobody was supposed to know about us, only Britt knew and that was enough. "Rachel, open the damn door!" was heard through the house and we started to move. We got up, dressed and Quinn went to back door to get out.

She opened the door to face short latina angry brunett. "Berry, you...oh I see you had a company in the night, but you having sex is no excuse for letting us wait outside till you enjoy your girlfriend." That's when Puck came to the view and looked at Quinn. His eyes widened and he made that smirk he use everytime he wantes to pick up some girl. In this second I wanted to punch him.

"Hello to you to Santana. Puck stop it, now. This is Quinn, she's my g...friend." Santana shook Quinn's hand and made her way into the house mumbling sarcasticly about 'friendship'. Puck stepped in front of Quinn, took her hand and introduce himself,but he still hold her hand. "Okey enough, Puck get inside and Quinn is leaving I believe." "Yeah right, I was leaving."

"There's no reason for Quinn to leave, stay with us, Rachel's friends are my friends." Puck was too interested in her and I didn't like it. "Really? All of my friends? And what about Kurt?" He looked nervous for a second, I believe he remembered how Kurt tried to pick him up one night. He must have push the memory away, because he looked confident again.

"Come on Rachel, you've been really sad recently, more friends more fun." Quinn didn't say anything just looked at me, letting me know it's up to me whether she stays or not.

I signed and nodded, San and Puck were close friends and it wasn't like I've been telling him about CIA or anything. "Fine, if you want you can stay." Quinn shot me her 'I-hope-you-know-what-you-are-doing' glare but said nothing.

Puck took Quinn to living room where San was already sitting on the couch still mumbling about earlier confersation. When they entered S looked up to see Puck still flirting with Quinn's stone face and small brunett behind them with murderous face.

"I know your Puckosaurus is interested in this situation, but if you don't want to say goodbye to him I advice you to stop doing in Berry's girlfriend, I don't want to work with another girl." Puck and Quinn turned around to see my face. Quinn knew I able to kill in this state of mind and so did Puck who immediately stepped away from Quinn and went to sit down next to San.

Quinn mouthed me 'I love you' and I melted. Then I took her to get to know better S and Puck. Quinn knew about them, she must, because of her work to bring Taga down, she must have known everything about me and my team. But meet them face to face was whole new level, there's always something more.

After that introduction we just talked and had fun. I was affraid about all the lying about our work, but it ended up fine and the conversation went on and on for a few hours. Puck still tried from time to time to flirt with Quinn, San was always laughing to his tries, Quinn was just Quinn and I wasn't freaking out everytime Puck winked at Quinn. It was success.

I don't know if it was me but Quinn and San looked like friends even after only a few hours of talking. They had similar minds and it scared me.

We were in the middle of heated sport discusion when the door bell ringed through the house.

I went to open the doors to see Britt standing outside my house. 'You can't be serious...' Britt smiled, hugged me and went inside "Hi Rachel, I'm here to pick Quinn up and we need to go to the headq...ow." Britt stopped talking when she saw two Taga and one CIA agents smiling at her. Puck made his 'sexy' face and started to stand up when San pushed him down again and went to Britt. I introduced them (Britt hugged San who looked very pleasantly) and fell silence to see wordless exchange between Britt and San.

"Well Brittany, I hope that Rachel won't mind if you join us. We're just getting to know Quinn and...having fun and you know more people more fun." Puck snorted to Santana's comment but said nothing.

"I would love to but I need to get to work I just stopped by to pick Quinn." San looked...sad for a second and then went to hopeful face. "Well, then we need to meet again?" She was nervous. Santana Lopez was nervous. I couldn't believe my eyes, in these two minutes I saw more emotions on her face than in all those years I've been working with her.

I was caught up in them that I missed Puck slowly closing his distance with Quinn, who wasn't paying attention.

"Puck, seriously, I'm not intereted." I turned to saw Puck whispering something into Quinn's ear.

"Puck..." my voice was dangerously low. "Relax, don't be such a spitfire, I'm trying, that's what I do, you know me." He sounded like a child.

Then Britt went to Quinn took her hand and started to walk outside. "I'm sorry but we really need to get going." Everyone says their goodbyes and promised to meet again soon. I went outside to say my goodbye to Quinn. I caught her in a deep loving kiss. After a minute San called "Stop swallowing your 'friends' tongue and let her work."

We stopped and just look into each other's eyes. "I hope you won't disappear again." I whispered and Quinn smiled "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I'm still injured they won't send me to a mission." She kissed my cheek and went with Britt to her car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not perfect, but I needed them to meet at first.**


End file.
